Puss In Boots
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - Janeway and Seven return from an away mission to find the crew of Voyager... er... indisposed. Suddenly they are racing against time to save them all! A weird little PWP, written for One Of Three on the Voyager Conspiracy Boards. Femslash!


_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Puss In Boots"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

October 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story is, for lack of a better description, a _**shameless**_ PWP!! What that means is that the plot will be thin and the sex will be hot and heavy between our fearless Captain and her favorite Borg. All I can say to those with delicate sensibilities is… dig it or fuck off. If you are under 18, I take no responsibility for how this may scar your maturing psyche. If this is illegal where you live…well, honestly, I can't really imagine anyplace where this wouldn't be illegal… 'nuff said.

**Who To Blame:**This story is completely the fault of One of Three. It is a bit of silliness written entirely in her honor. It will have no beta, as my girls can't read with their hands over their eyes, and I will never mention it in polite company… (Wait… when am I _ever_ in polite company?)

One grey t-shirt became very, very dirty during this story… but it isn't the kind of dirty you can ever wash out. Let the scritching and the yiffing begin.

GTS Cultists Unite!

DAx /\

* * *

_**I must hold on **_

_**before I, too, go totally mad.**_

_**-Puss In Boots**_

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the pilot's chair of the Delta Flier. Her eyes were half closed as she leaned back, surreptitiously watching her companion from the corner of her eye.

Seven of Nine sat in the co-pilots chair, her back ramrod straight, her hands flying over the controls as they headed back to rendezvous with Voyager. They had been on a survey mission to a nearby uninhabited M class moon. There was nothing that warranted the Captain's presence there. She had just wanted to get out of the command chair and stretch her legs for a bit.

"Captain," Seven's voice was calm but Janeway could hear the underlying note of concern in it. "There is a problem."

"What is it?" She leaned forward.

"Voyager is not at the rendezvous coordinates."

The Captain frowned. "Scan for the ship."

Seven studied the readouts. "I have her. She is approximately half a light year from our present position." She looked up at the older woman in alarm. "Voyager is at all stop; engines and all auxiliary systems are offline. Life support only."

Janeway threw the flier into warp. When they finally reached the Intrepid class starship she could tell something was very wrong. "Hail them."

The Borg did as she was told. "No response."

The Captain went to the aft compartment, returning with two phaser rifles. She handed one to Seven. "Shields are down. Scan the bridge. Any signs of intruders?"

The blondes brow furrowed in confusion. "There are several life-signs, but all of them are very faint. No alien life-forms are present."

"Atmosphere?"

"Normal."

"All right." Janeway activated her weapon, watching as the Borg did the same. "Transport us directly onto the bridge. Energize."

When the familiar sparkles of the transport beam faded away, the Captain brought her rifle up and turned in a circle, her back to Seven who was moving in tandem with her.

The lighting was in Red Alert status, but the claxon had been silenced. The bridge was eerily quiet.

"What the hell." Janeway lowered her weapon, satisfied that they weren't going to be attacked. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, there was movement under one of the consoles. "Seven." She pointed as she brought her rifle back up. The Borg pulled out a tri-corder and moved carefully towards the source of the faint life-signs. When she reached its location, she tilted her head to one side in confusion before reaching down to pick up a small, white squirming bundle.

"Oryctolagus cuniculus." She said quietly.

"What? The Captain looked at her like she had grown another head.

"It is a 'rabbit'." Seven found herself strangely fascinated by the creature. She could not ascertain why, she had seen such animals before, but this one seemed… attractive somehow.

"Seven!"

The Borg looked up and flushed, realizing that she had been so absorbed in the creature that she hadn't heard the Captain calling her name. "Yes Captain?"

"Is that thing giving off any unusual readings?"

Seven brought her tri-corder up and scanned the creature carefully. Her eyes widened at the result. "This animal is showing signs of human DNA."

"Human?!" Janeway stepped closer. "Can you get an individual match?"

"Yes." She turned to look at the Captain. "Harry Kim."

"What in the world?" She turned quickly as the sound of powerful wings caught her attention. A large brown owl had perched on the edge of the security console. The rabbit in Seven's grip screamed and twisted out of her grasp, disappearing under helm control. The owl made no move to follow it.

Janeway walked up on the creature slowly, taking in its wide expressive eyes and the coloring of its plumage. "Tuvok?" She whispered.

"Whooo." The owl responded.

"It's got to be Tuvok." She glanced at Seven. "What other owl would have the self restraint not to go after a free dinner."

"You are correct, Captain." Seven showed her the readout from the tri-corder. "It is indeed Commander Tuvok."

Janeway ran her fingers through her hair, thinking it felt much warmer than it should have been with life support fully operational. "Computer, state condition of environmental controls."

There was no response.

She walked over to her command chair and tapped the console. "Everything is locked out. Even my overrides aren't working." She loosened her jacket, letting it fall open in the front. "I think we need to get to sick bay."

"Agreed."

Both women headed for the turbo-lift, only to stop in their tracks when the doors did not open. "Of course not." Janeway muttered, followed by a few choice swear words that were said too low for Seven to understand. "Looks like there's a Jeffries Tube with our name on it."

She accessed the closest tube and crawled inside with Seven following closely behind. If she thought it had been hot on the bridge, then it was stifling in the tube. She felt her clothes begin to stick to her and glanced back at Seven with no small amount of envy. The Borg's biosuit was probably maintaining her temperature perfectly.

After a long, uncomfortable journey, she popped open a hatch and they climbed out into the brightly lit confines of sick bay.

Janeway glanced around. "Computer-:

Seven cut her off, pointing over at a bio-bed. Sitting on it, rubbing its tiny paws over its head, was a mouse. She opened her tri-corder and scanned the small creature. "It is a hologram."

"What?" Janeway grabbed the instrument and looked for herself. "How the hell could something affect a hologram? It makes no sense!"

"Captain! Seven!" They both turned to see the Doctor enter the room from his back office. "Thank goodness you're here!"

The older woman let out a sigh of relief. "We happy to see you too, Doctor, we thought maybe..." She gestured towards the small creature.

The Doctor looked disgusted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm a Doctor not a doormouse! "He tapped his console and the rodent disappeared. "I was running a simulation."

"Alright, Doctor." Janeway placed her hands on her hips. "This is the part where you tell us what the hell is going on and why you seem to have full systems use here in Sick Bay."

"I don't have all the answers for you, Captain. What I can tell you is we were traveling along at half impulse, heading to meet you at the rendezvous coordinates when I started being inundated with sick crewmen. Every symptom was the same. High fever, elevated metabolism, elevated endorphin production… It's like their bodies went into hyper drive. Then, one by one, they changed."

"Changed?" Seven raised one eyebrow. "Clarify."

"They turned into animals." The Doctor sighed at the skeptical looks. "I'm sure you've been to the bridge, Captain."

"Yes I have. Harry is a rabbit and Tuvok is an owl. What's causing it?"

"I don't have any idea. That's why I was running the simulations. Chakotay shut down all ship systems except for life support and transported the override codes to my ECH program before he changed. He was worried that there was an outside force at work, trying to take control of the ship. Unfortunately, with all the command codes routed through here, I can't leave sick bay unattended to try and determine what happened. But now that you're here, you can take care of that."

Janeway wiped the sweat from her forehead and the Doctor frowned. He grabbed up a medical tri-corder and passed it over each of them in turn. "You don't have much time, Captain. You two are starting to exhibit the same symptoms as the rest of the crew." He picked up a hypo-spray. "I did manage to synthesize a serum that will slow down the DNA re-sequencing process. It works by slowing down your metabolism and other endocrine functions. It won't stop it, but it should give you some time. Seven, take off your biosuit."

The blonde's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "Why?"

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "Because your suit maintains your body's internal temperature and functions perfectly. It will only work against the serum."

"What am I to wear?"

He went to the replicator and returned with a standard issue grey short sleeve t-shirt, slacks and black boots. Seven took the clothing from him and went to a bio bed to change.

Janeway could not help watching her out of the corner of her eye as the Doctor pressed the hypo-spray to her neck. The sight of the Borg's creamy skin and rosy-tipped breasts caused her heartbeat to fluctuate wildly. Unable to control her breathing, she turned away from the spectacle.

"There are two other things." The Doctor continued when Seven rejoined them. "The serum will not regulate the fever. You're temperature is going to continue to rise the longer you are exposed to whatever is causing this. Try to keep as cool as possible." He handed them canteens full of water from the replicator.

"You said two other things." Janeway reminded him.

"Right. The other thing is that the serum is only going to _slow_ the process as I have stated. Certain aspects of your primal side will begin to present. I have no idea how long it will take or what changes will occur first."

"Do you have any idea what dictates the animal we will turn in to?" Seven queried.

The Doctor nodded. "Somewhat. The change seems to be directly linked to the personality of the person affected. B'Elanna became a targ; Harry became a rabbit, Tom a meerkat, Tuvok an owl…"

"And Chakotay?" Janeway looked at him curiously.

The Doctor seemed embarrassed. "A weasel."

The Captain's eyes widened but Seven seemed to take it in stride. "Doctor, can you reinitialize the Astrometrics lab from here?"

"Yes. I'll get it up and running and you'll have fill access to the scanning systems. Do you want any other systems up?

"Just shields." Janeway pulled off her jacked and the turtleneck underneath it, leaving only her grey tank top and slacks. "I don't want to power up the turbo-lifts and give anyone who might be hiding onboard easier access to all the areas of the ship. We'll just have to travel by Jeffries Tubes. Seal the sick bay doors Doctor. We'll contact you when we know something."

"Understood." He watched them climb back into the tube and then sealed it behind them.

Janeway led the way again, crawling on her hands and knees towards the junction leading to the lower decks. Seven followed behind her. She tried to keep her mind on the mission, but the sway of the Captain's hips in front her face seemed to mesmerize her. She had studied the older woman's form before and had always found it aesthetically pleasing, but this time the blood in her veins seemed to sing with an unfamiliar sensation and she was hard pressed not to reach out and touch her. As the reached the juncture, her head shot up and a soft gasp emanated from her throat.

"Seven?" The Captain glanced back at her. "Are you all right?"

"Ye…yes." She glanced over her shoulder. "I am fine, Captain. Continue."

Janeway studied her for a moment and then continued down the ladder. Seven followed carefully, keeping her back to her commanding officer.

When they finally exited the tube on deck eight, the Captain stood and flexed, her eyes widening as she looked at her sweat streaked arms. The muscles seemed heavier, more defined and she felt a power coursing through them that hadn't been there before. "I think we need to hurry."

Seven looked at her closely. "I would agree, Captain." The Borg gave her an odd look. "You seem a little long in the tooth."

Janeway threw her a poisonous look and was about to snap at her that this was no time for age jokes when her tongue gazed over her canines. With shock, she realized they _were_ longer, at least a full centimeter longer. They were also becoming cylindrical and very, very sharp. Her mouth fell open in a wolfish grin and she took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, instantly wishing she hadn't.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her nostrils flared as her heightened sense of smell caught every scent around them. She could make out the slightly ionized scent of the air, the tang of the sweat from her own body and something else as well.

Her eyes became heavily lidded as her head began to sway from side to side, seeking out the source of the intoxicating musk that was invading her senses. All other thoughts moved to the back of her mind and her entire body focused on the scent.

"Captain."

Janeway's eyes flew open and she was startled to find her nose less than an inch from Seven's neck. The Borg looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." She swallowed and backed up, wiping at the sweat on her face. "It's really hot in here."

"Yes, it is." Seven raised one arm and Janeway watched in fascination as she turned her hand, using the back of it to gather the moisture on her smooth, pale cheeks before pulling it up into her hair. She did this over and over, and during one of her hands movements, her fingers caught on the pin restraining the blonde mane, releasing it from its confinement. This went on for several minutes, until, finally, Seven's pink tongue reached out and licked the back of her hand before dragging it across her hair, smoothing it into place. The movements of her head became more sensual and the older woman gasped when she realized her Astrometrics officer was purring.

It wasn't a human sound. Not the trilling of a tongue that most women can do to arouse their partner. It was a heavy resonating purr that emanated from deep in the blondes throat and Janeway felt her mouth go dry as a hot spark of desire shot through her to settle between her legs. "Seven!" She grabbed the Borg's hand, bringing its movement to a stop. When the blonde opened her eyes and looked at her, all the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the hallway.

Her eyes were still the same bright blue, but now there were flecks of gold shot through them, reflecting the light back as they flashed with an ethereal glow. The pupils had elongated as well, becoming pointed at the top and bottom.

Janeway opened her canteen and took a long drink before pouring a good amount of the liquid over her superheated skin, wetting the front of her tank top thoroughly. "I think we need to hurry."

"Agreed." Seven purred back.

The two women ran down the hallway, only to find the doors to Astrometrics closed. Seven opened a compartment and took out a manual clamp, fastening it to the door so that they could both push the obstacle open enough to squeeze through.

As promised, the lab was up and running and they stood side by side at the console, calling up the data from the area of space the ship had just traversed. Janeway was startled when she felt Seven place her hand in the small of her back. She glanced at her sideways but the Borg continued to work so she shoved the enjoyable sensation to the back of her thoughts.

"What do we have?" She placed a hand on Seven's shoulder.

The blonde's hands flew over the console, looking for anything anomalous and it took a few moments for the incongruity of that to register with the Captain.

"Seven?" She whispered.

"Yes, Captain?"

Janeway looked at her. "If both of your hands are on the console… what's on my back?"

The Borg flushed and the older woman jumped in surprise when a long, softly furred tail reached up to caress her cheek. It ran down her jaw line to wrap gently around her throat, stroking at the pulse point lightly. "I apologize, Captain. I cannot seem to control it."

Janeway felt her pulse skyrocket at the sensual caress and both women stopped, their nostrils flaring wildly at the muskiness that rose between their bodies. Seven turned to her and, leaning in close, began to rub her face against the Captain's neck and chest, the purr loud in her throat as she did so.

The older woman's eyes closed at the feel of the hot skin that was now lightly covered with a down of fine, silky hair running over her bare neck and shoulders. The sensation enflamed her and she turned on Seven, a low growl emanating from her throat.

The Borg's eyes widened and she began to back slowly away from the advancing Captain, climbing the steps onto the platform before the huge view screen. When she reached the center, she stood her ground and they both circled each other, matching feral grins drawn back to show pointy teeth.

They leapt at each other at the same time, their arms and legs entwining as their lips met in a wildly rough kiss. Tongues tangled and teeth gnashed as they fell to the floor.

"We…don't…have time…for..this." Janeway growled between kisses, her hands traveling all over the long, lanky form beneath her.

"Agreed." Seven growled as she brought her hands up under the grey tank top to scratch at the skin beneath it.

The light pain shot through Janeway, setting her blood on fire and she pawed at Seven's slacks, her fingers working the clasp to shove them down and off, sending one of her boots flying as she did so. Hiking up the blonde's t-shirt, she closed her lips over one pebbled nibble, biting down on it as she brought her knee up between Seven's legs.

Seven was wet. Very, very wet.

The feel of the hot moisture made Janeway throw her head back, a low howl working its way up from her vocal cords as she pushed herself downward to bury her face between Seven's pale, trembling thighs. Her lengthened tongue moved roughly across the swollen ridge of her sex, lapping up the copious moisture it found there with wild abandon, causing the Borg to shudder and make small mewling sounds from above her.

Hands tangle painfully in her auburn locks as she moved her tongue lower and slid the entire thing inside of the blonde, tasting the recesses of her channel as the velvety muscles tightened around it. Pulling back out, she replaced her tongue with two fingers that thrust wildly against the surging of Seven's hips as her tongue reclaimed the swollen bundle of nerves. She reveled in the taste and scent of her, relishing the feel of the nectar that flowed down her chin to soak the front of her tank top. Sweat, slick and hot coated both of their bodies as she brought the younger woman to a frenzied climax. The Borg's body went stiff, her hips entirely off the ground as waves of ecstasy ripped through her. When the crest finally broke, she fell back against the deck, pulling the smaller woman's form up close to lick the moisture from her face.

Janeway looked into the feral blue and watched it darken with uncontrollable desire but, pulling on all of her resolve, she pushed herself up off the deck. "Later…" She growled, hauling the younger woman bodily to her feet. "We…need to … figure this out…NOW."

Seven breathed in deeply, trying to slow the wild beating of her heart, and her eyelids dropped heavily as she enjoyed the scent permeating the room. "I will… comply." She panted. She pulled on her clothes and they went back to the console, both of them focusing with all of their will on the readouts in front of them.

"There!" Janeway's hand stabbed out, pointing at a small anomalous reading.

"A satellite." Seven purred. She kept her hands tightly gripped on the edge of the console but her tail ran wildly across the older woman's body. She glanced at Janeway and became fascinated by the way the older woman's jaw and nose had begun to extend into a definite muzzle. "Wolf." She whispered.

The Captain looked at her, a roguish grin apparent in her features as she studied the Borg's own changing countenance. "Cat…big cat. Lioness."

With pure will, they turned from each other and ran a scan on the small satellite. "It is emanating a signal pointed directly at Voyager. It is causing the re-sequencing of our DNA."

Janeway slapped her commbadge. "Janeway to the Doctor." She closed her eyes as Seven's hands began to wonder across her chest, her fingers closing on her hyper sensitive nipples.

"Doctor here."

"Release the turbo-lifts and the control of the ship's systems. We found the cause. It's a small satellite Voyager passed a short while back. We're headed to the bridge to blow it out of the sky."

"Understood."

The two women looked at each other for one brief, overly heated moment and then sprinted for the turbo-lift while they still had time.

"Deck one." Janeway barked as Seven slammed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly as her tongue forced its way between her lips to tangle wetly with her own.

When they reached the bridge, they stumbled out of the lift, both of them having a hard time standing up erect. Seven went immediately to the weapons array.

"Photon torpedo." Janeway panted. "Fire!"

They both watched on the view screen as projectile rocketed away from Voyager. It impacted with satellite perfectly, exploding it into a million pieces.

Instantly, a slight vibration they were not even consciously aware of ceased. Grinning wolfishly, Janeway grabbed Seven by her arm and dragged her to her ready room. "Now!" She growled.

The Borg took her by the shoulders and spun her around, pushing her face down across her desk. Without hesitating, she reached down with her furry Borg enhanced left hand and ripped the trousers off the older woman, spreading her legs to position herself between them.

Her human hand reached around the front to close on one swollen nipple, pinching hard as she entered the Captain from behind with two fingers. Janeway braced herself on her arms, using her enhanced muscles to push back roughly, meeting each thrust with her hips as Seven ground into her.

The Borg leaned forward and bit down on her neck, pulling her fingers out to close on her other nipple while her tail took their place deep inside the Captain. The new appendage was strong and supple, flicking wildly inside to touch her in places normal fingers could never reach and she began to buck wildly. Her arms flayed out, brushing everything from the desktop as she writhed in ecstasy beneath the sweet weight of Seven's body. The pleasure built up to an almost unbearable level, making her ears ring and causing her teeth to grind together as the wave crested and crashed over her.

But Seven still did not stop, her desire too heavy, too primal, she slid Janeway fully onto the desk before sliding onto her knees. She dragged the older woman's hips to her, hooking her legs over her shoulders as she buried her nose in her cleft. Her tongue was not as long as the Captain's, but it had developed an intense texture to it and as she rasped it over the engorged ridge of flesh a low howl began in Janeway's chest. It became louder as Seven's tongue moved quicker and was joined by the Borg's deep purr as a second orgasm rocketed through her, leaving her trembling wildly and whimpering in the strong, pale arms.

Seven climbed up next to her, thoroughly exhausted and laid her head on the Captain's chest, rubbing her cheek and face into the fragrant tank top that she still wore. A few moments later, they were asleep.

_Chrrrpp._

_Chrrrpp._

Captain Kathryn Janeway opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light. There was a soft weight across her chest and she looked down to see her half naked Astrometrics officer sprawled on top of her.

"Computer, seal ready room doors." She croaked.

A moment later. _"Doctor to Janeway."_

"_Janeway here."_ She groaned, gently nudging the Borg awake.

"Whatever you did, it worked. Most of the crew has reverted back to their normal state. The rest should be good as new in an hour or two."

"_Even the weasel... I mean Chakotay?"_

"_Commander Chakotay is on the bridge with the rest of the senior staff. They're all fine."_

"_Good to hear it."_

"_How are you and Seven?"_

Janeway reached up quickly, running her fingers over her face. The slight muzzle was gone and her teeth were back to normal_. "We're good, Doctor. Just very tired."_

"_I don't doubt it. The crew is going to need some extended R&R to get over this one."_

"_You have no idea."_ Janeway sighed. _"Janeway out."_

She tapped her commbadge again. _"Janeway to Chakotay."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_You have the bridge for the rest of the day. Seven and I took quite a beating. We'll handle the debriefings tomorrow."_

"_Aye, Captain. Rest well."_

Janeway looked down to see bright blue eyes staring into her own. "Hey you."

"Hello, Captain."

Janeway smirked. "Considering everything that's happened I think you can call me Kathryn."

"Kathryn." Seven sighed contentedly and rubbed her face against the Captain's chest.

The older woman froze. "Seven…are you still…"

"No, Kathryn." The Borg's lips curved into a small smile. "I simply like the way you smell."

Janeway looked down at the dirty tank top and raised one eye brow. "Understood." She wrapped the young woman up in her arms. "Any clue what the hell that was all about?"

"Species 3467."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Species 3467. They use artificially generated DNA re-sequencers to attack passing ships. Once the crew is incapacitated they take the vessel for themselves."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I apologize, Kathryn. My cognitive functions were impaired from the moment we set foot on the ship. It only grew worse the more time we were near each other."

"Well," Janeway smiled. "I can certainly understand that. What would you say to a late dinner? Join me in my quarters for a saucer of cream?"

"Acceptable." The Borg stood and pulled the smaller woman to her feet. "I would recommend a site to site transport however."

"Agreed." The Captain nodded, and then looked up at the younger woman, a sly smile on her face. "I don't suppose…. "

"My apologies, Kathryn, but the tail is gone."

"Damn." Janeway laughed. "I guess we're just going to have to make do without it. Computer, site to site transport, two to beam directly to the Captain's quarters. Energize."


End file.
